Between Heartbeats
by AniRay
Summary: One heartbeat they are two separate bodies... The next they are infinite. Or Sweet, Jeresa- Smut


A touch- feather light.

At her ankle? It was too quick- there and then gone.

No, it was there, warm against her calf. Fingers brushing the smooth skin of her leg as it slid higher. Indents left from the most delicate pressure. Her breath grew short- tight. Higher the warmth trailed- to her knee, the sensitive bend there, then her thigh. A sigh passed between her lips. Slow, so slow, the hand moved higher. To the crease where thigh and body met. Skin- far too sensitive- tingled, prickled, burned.

Then it was gone. Too long, her legs stretched out- reaching. Toes pointed, needing the warmth, the weight, the press of fingers on skin. Then it was there again-at the other ankle. Firmer grip, more heat, pressing higher and higher. A moan this time, soft, but still too loud. Too much for the gentleness of this moment.

Warmth pressed to her knee. A kiss? No, not a kiss. Too sweet, too swift, too light to be a kiss. But it left her dizzy- eyes closed yet spinning. It followed the fingers. Left a trail of fire under her skin, sinking into muscle and coiling into bone. There then gone, then back again. Always higher, always closer to where she wanted, needed, _ached_. Fingers dug into the flesh of her hips- holding her down, pulling her close. Hot breath caressed the juncture of body and thigh- too close yet still too far.

She couldn't breathe. Was there air? Had her lungs forgotten how to function? Did she care? No, she didn't. Not now, not when she could feel the scrape of teeth and the warmth of tongue finally where she wanted. Playing, teasing, driving her mad. She was dripping, she knew. Her inner thighs moist from the pleasure of hands. She was throbbing. Her core tantalized by the rough caress of a beard and the soothing touch of a tongue.

Her hands found thick curls as her core was breached, devoured, _loved_. Her back arched in agony or ecstasy. Bliss, it was bliss- painful in its perfection. There was no air. There was no sound but her moans, no heat but the one scorching her from the outside in- then out again. There was nothing but this- hands and gasps and pleasure and _this_. Weightlessness and the full force of gravity.

Then nothing. Nothing but her gasping breaths and shaking thighs and trembling fingers locked in beautiful curls. Her eyes open- blinded from loss, from ecstasy, from need. Then she sees the universe in swirls of brown. She sees galaxies in the sheen framing full lips. She sees everything good and bad and right and wrong in the twist of a smile and the flash of a tongue. Tasting her- savoring her in a mouth that had just finished swallowing her.

She needs more.

She needs him.

"James."

His mouth presses against a flat stomach, then to the ridge of her ribcage. Then to the valley between her breasts. And air returns- violent and harsh and desperate. His hands move from her hips- wrapping themselves around ribs now. Her chest heaves as she fights to push air out, fights to keep from drowning in oxygen and nitrogen and touch. But how can she? How can she stay afloat when his lips are sealed around her nipple and his tongue is plying her flesh and his hands are smoothing circles into her skin. How can she when his chest rumbles in a moan and her thighs grow more damp. How can she when he's pressed between her legs and she can feel his desire and his need in the space his mouth just pleasured.

"James…"

Her arms are around his neck. His mouth has found her right breast- his hand continuing the teasing of the left. Her back bends, spine arching, pushing herself to him. Close- always closer. His hips flex- slide against hers. She clenches around nothing, but the nothing is almost too much. Her voice leaves in a cry. His head rises- fast, desperate. His eyes find hers, search her face- revel in her pleasure and memorize it.

Her hips rise to chase his. He doesn't make her wait- the time for teasing is done. His mouth finds her neck- his tongue tastes the salt of her sweat. But one hand leaves her chest to hold himself- place himself where she is dripping, aching, _throbbing_ for him. There is no preparation. One heartbeat they are two separate bodies- the next he is in her, and she surrounds him, and they are infinite. One fleeting moment and eternal.

One heartbeat to the next and she is clawing at his back and he is driving into her heat and her voice is a high keen of agony and lust and surrender. Rough fingers drag along smooth skin. Mouths find each other- tongues dance. And each thrust is faster and deeper and harder. There is no air. There is no world. There is nothing but James and this feeling and- How has she became so small and so large and so?

Her teeth find the soft shell of his ear. He bites the thin skin at her clavicle. Their hips crash together in a rhythm that brings tears to her eyes and stars to her vision. Fire burned in her veins. Electricity sparked along her skin. Brighter and brighter and higher and higher.

"_Teresa_…"

Voice sharp and jagged and made of gravel and dirt. One word- a thousand words. She imploded. Hands clenching to curls and sheets and shoulders. Hair wild, head thrashing, neck bared. Thighs shaking, toes curled, legs kicking and holding. Her voice was too high for sound- a silent scream all that can encompass her devastation. Then gasps and sighs and finally, _finally_, a sound. A cry, a moan, a scream, a whisper.

"_James_…"

It's enough. His grip tightens. His muscles tense. His mouth turns rough- biting- fighting. Faster and deeper, impossibly deeper. No rhythm, no thought- just feeling. Sensation. And finally he lets go. Finally she has him as broken as he has made her. The syllables of her name are harsh when they leave his lips. Heat floods her- fills her- completes her. Nails dig into hip and rib. Teeth bite at her lips to quiet the harshness of his groans- to hide the greatness of his release. But she feels it- the trembling of his muscles, the sharpness of his breathing, the vulnerability in his soft eyes and softer kiss.

It is hours and days and eons before he pulls away. Her hands fall away from him. He lies beside her. But he is still_ in her_. Dripping down her thighs, pooling onto the sheet. She presses her legs closed- tries to hold him inside of her body. Tries to keep the aftershocks from fading.

His hand finds hers.

Her eyes find his.

One moment, one eternity- together.


End file.
